lostfoundmusicstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Lost
Below is a list of rules 'that ''must ''be followed on ' . These rules are under construction and some important rules have not been written down yet. However, this does not mean that you can break those important rules. Main Rules These rules are very important. If they are violated, the user that has broken the rule will be warned three times. If the user continues breaking the rule, they will be blocked for a long time (on average, at least one month). Depending on the seriousness of the breaking of the rule, the user may be ''immediately ''blocked. #Bullying will definitely not be tolerated. #Do not discriminate against anyone. #Do not swear. #Do not vandalize. #Do not post inappropriate or offensive comments. #Do not share personal information (address, full name, etc.) This is for safety. #Do not impersonate anybody. #Do not plagiarize or steal any information from this wiki. If permission from an admin is granted, you may use the information. Along with the permission, the admin will say whether reference to this wiki is needed or not, depending on the information. If you are copying information (lyrics, as an example) from here to this Next Step Wiki, you don't need to ask permission or reference this wiki. #Do not hate on anyone, in particular users, cast members and other real people. #During a block, don't make another account. #'In general, any offensive behaviour will ''not be tolerated.' Editing #Do not unnecessarily delete content on pages. #If the edit is a small edit, click on the "Minor edit" button to show that it is a small edit. #Do not edit merely to get badges/more edits. #If a page has a lack of information, write at the top of the article and the stub template will appear, to show that it is in need of more information. #If an page needs completing, add the "Construction" template. #If you want to add more information to a stub or complete a page that is under construction, type in under the stub or under construction template, and write your user name. The coding should look like this . #If an episode/character is upcoming, add the upcoming template to the top of the page. #Do not add predictions to character pages. If you want to share your predictions, make a blog post and write them there. #Do not add untrue information on pages. #Do not post spoilers that are not officially confirmed. For example, the only spoilers from Season 1.5 that will be allowed are the scenes that can be seen in the official trailer. If you post spoilers, write at the top of the article. #Add references to pieces of information that may or may not be true. If this is not done, the piece of information will be deleted. Pages #Only make pages on cast members that play a main character, or, if not, an important character. If you are unsure as to whether a page is needed, feel free to ask an admin. #Pages on guest stars are needed (the actor as well as the character). #For pairing pages, only make them if the characters have interacted. #Don't create incestuous pairing pages. Blogs #Only make blogs that relate to ''Lost & Found Music Studios. #As said so above, do not behave offensively on the blog and the comments, as well as the whole wiki. Images and Videos #Don't add low-quality images. #Most preferably add all images/videos to eligible pages. #Don't upload duplicate images/videos. #Only upload videos from official YouTube channels. #Don't upload full episodes unless they are from official channels. #Only upload images and videos relating to the show.